With development of digital technology, digital video data require for a transport protocol with a high transmission frequency bandwidth to improve transmission speed and signal quality. At present, two transmission specifications which are Display Port and High Definition Multimedia Interface (hereinafter referred as HDMI) become a mainstream for digital video transmission. As Display Port and HDMI belong to different transmission specifications, respectively have their own application objects, and a design is to integrate Display Port and HDMI specifications into the same receptacle connector to form a combined type receptacle connector, to allow the combined type receptacle connector to respectively be mated with a Display Port plug and an HDMI plug, so as to save a space occupied by a receptacle connector additionally used.
However, the Display Port plug is bigger than the HDMI plug in volume, a shape of insertion port of the combined type receptacle connector corresponds to a shape of the Display Port plug, so that the insert port of the combined type receptacle connector is bigger than the HDMI plug, therefore it is difficult to align when the HDMI plug is inserted. Taiwanese patent No. TWM416238 discloses a receptacle connector, which uses lateral movement of a switch component provided at one side of a shielding shell to selectively mate a HDMI plug and a Display Port plug. As the switch component is provided in exterior of the receptacle connector, it is required to additionally occupy an exterior space of the receptacle connector. In addition, the switch component requires a user to manually control to move, the user unfamiliar with an electrical appliance may be incapable of using the switch component, which does not meet requirements for intuitive use.